enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Dražen Petrović
|nadimak = |datum_rođenja = 22. listopada 1964. |mjesto_rođenja = Šibenik |datum_smrti = 7. lipnja 1993. |mjesto_smrti = Deggendorf, Bavarska, Njemačka |pozicija = šuter |visina = |težina = |sveučilište = |draft = 60. ukupno (1986.) Portland Trail Blazers |karijera = 1979. – 1993. |liga = |klub = |broj = |bivši_klubovi = KK Šibenka (1979.–1983.) KK Cibona (1984.–1988.) Real Madrid (1988.–1989.) Portland Trail Blazers (1989.–1991.) New Jersey Nets (1991.–1993.) |nagrade = |medalje = Jugoslavija}} Jugoslavija}} Hrvatska}} Jugoslavija}} Jugoslavija}} Jugoslavija}} Jugoslavija}} }} Dražen Petrović (Šibenik, 22. listopada 1964. - Deggendorf, 7. lipnja 1993.), hrvatski košarkaš. Jedan je od najvećih hrvatskih i europskih košarkaša te spada u red najvećih hrvatskih sportaša svih vremena. Smatra se prethodnicom vala europskih košarkaša u NBA.Stephen Rodrick, Spirit of the Game, ESPN The Magazine, August 8, 2005Jim Huber, Drazen Petrovic, Inside the NBA, January 12th, 2006NBA.com, Drazen Petrovic Počeci karijere Svoju sjajnu i trofejima ispunjenu karijeru počeo je sa svega 15 godina kada ga je trener prvoligaškog kluba Šibenka ubacio u igru nakon čega se javnost po prvi puta upoznala sa vanserijskim igračem koji će desetljeće poslije obilježiti europsku i svjetsku košarku. Dražen je počeo igrati nakon što je starijem bratu Aleksandru skupljao i dodavao lopte na njegovim treninzima. Ostajao bio poslije treninga sam u dvorani i šutirao sve dok ne padne noć. Kad je počeo igrati u šibenskim kadetima, svoju minutažu za trening samostalno je produljivao i do kasnijih sati. Prije škole dolazio je u praznu dvoranu i trenirao a poslijepodnevni trening zadnji je napuštao. Nevjerojatan talent i nesvakidašnja radišnost za tako malog dječaka nije mogla promaći i vrhunskim stručnjacima. Već tada prognozirali su mu vrhunsku karijeru zamijetivši kako je već u ranoj dobi sposoban preuzeti svu odgovornost za svoju ekipu i ako treba utakmicu riješiti sam. Karijera u Europi Mada su se za punoljetnog Dražena borili mnogi klubovi iz bivše Jugoslavije on je potpisao za zagrebačku Cibonu, klub u kojem je igrao njegov brat. Cibonu je odveo dva puta na tron Europe, u dvije sezone bio i najbolji europski igrač. Tada prelazi u Španjolsku, u momčad Real Madrid, gdje je kao i svugdje gdje je igrao bio obožavan od suigrača i publike jer je i tu momčad ovjenčao trofejima. U tom periodu Dražen je bio i vođa državne reprezentacije s velikim uspjehom, pa se recimo ističu pobjeda na Svjetskom prvenstvu u Argentini 1990 ili također zlatna medalja na Europskom prvenstvu u Zagrebu 1989. NBA karijera Fenomenalne igre u Europi nisu ostale nezamijećene među skautima sjevernoameričke profesionalne lige. Košarkašku zvijezdu iz Hrvatske privolili su svoje redove 1990. godine kada je Dražen postao član NBA Portland Trail Blazersa. Premda je prve sezone zbog politike unutar kluba, više sjedio nego igrao, svoj je fenomenalan talent pokazao dvije godine poslije u New Jersey Netsima. Ne samo da je te 1992. bio najbolji šuter tima a pogotovo trica, nego i najbolji Europljanin koji je dotad igrao u NBA ligi. Još jedan trofej, ne manje važan bio je i onaj najboljeg beka pucača NBA te sezone. Te je godine Dražen hrvatsku reprezentaciju odveo do najsjajnijeg uspjeha, srebra na Olimpijadi u Barceloni i to u finalnom srazu sa jedinim pravim Dream Teamom, za kojeg su igrali najbolji igrači iz američke NBA lige te ujedno neki od najboljih košarkaša u povijesti - Michael Jordan, Larry Bird, Magic Johnson, Scottie Pippen i drugi. Draženov doprinos u NBA ligi je nemjerljiv, jer je u vrijeme kada ondje nije igralo puno ne-amerikanaca pokazao i dokazao da i europski igrači mogu igrati zapaženu te čak i lidersku ulogu u tim momčadima. Tragični prekid karijere Draženov američki uzlet i divljenje samih Amerikanaca njegovom igrom prekinula je stravična prometna nesreća u kojoj je Dražen izgubio život u 29. godini, u naponu svoje karijere. "Amadeus, košarkaški Mozart", kako su ga zvali, bio je ne samo vrhunski sportaš nego i vrhunski čovjek, te je tužna vijest odjeknula ne samo među sportskim krugovima već i šire. Naprasno prekinuta karijera nažalost nije dala odgovor na pitanje za kakve je još domete u košarkaškom sportu Dražen bio spreman ... Naslijeđe mini|lijevo|175 pix|Spomenik Draženu Petroviću u Lausanni. Jednostavan, pomalo samozatajan i skroman za popularnost kakvu je uživao, pomagao je nesebično običnim ljudima koje nije ni poznavao. Svjedoci tvrde da je usred jedne kišne zagrebačke noći zamotan u kabanicu s kapuljačom pomagao gurati automobil koji je zastao i pri tom nije skidao kapuljaču, da ga ne prepoznaju. Svojoj domovini obol je dao u nekoliko navrata početkom 90-tih, tiho prosvjedujući ispred zgrade Ujedinjenih naroda zbog ratne agresije koja je tada pogodila Hrvatsku. Bio je omiljen u društvu onih koji su znali što je košarka i mada je znao kao beskomprimisni razarač tuđih koševa uništavati protivnike, svi su se divili njegovoj igri sportskom ponašanju i karizmi što se događa jednom u sto godina. Hrvatski Olimpijski Odbor je 1995. godine poklonio Olimpijskom muzeju u Lausanni spomenik Draženu Petroviću. Rad kipara Vaska Lipovca postavljen je u parku ispred Olimpijskog muzeja. 2006. godine je u njegovu čast u Zagrebu otvoren muzej i memorijalan centar "Dražen Petrović", uz košarkašku dvoranu koja također nosi njegovo ime. Nagradu koja nosi njegovo ime Hrvatski olimpijski odbor ustanovio je 2006. godine, a namijenjena isključivo mladim sportašima, sportašicama, te muškim u ženskim ekipama za izvanredne sportske rezultate i sportski razvoj. Kao igrač dobio je Državnu nagradu za šport "Franjo Bučar" 1992., a posthumno je, ovaj put za životno djelo, dobio istu nagradu 2002. godine. Kratki pregled sportske karijere * 1977. godina ** Dražen počinje s košarkaškim treninzima. * 1979. godina ** Dražen počinje igrati za kadete te u isto vrijeme trenira s prvom seniorskom momčadi. Njegov brat Aleksandar odlazi u Cibonu Zagreb. * 1980. godina ** Juniorska reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Juniorsko europsko prvenstvo u Turskoj: Dražen osvaja brončanu medalju. * 1981. godina ** Kadetska reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Kadetsko balkansko prvenstvo u Grčkoj: Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju ** Kadetska reprezentacija Kadetsko europsko prvenstvo u Grčkoj: Dražen osvaja 5. mjesto ** Dražen se polaku ustaljuje u prvoj ekipi Šibenke. * 1982. godina **Šibenka Finale Kupa Koraća - Šibenka gubi od Limogesa. Dražen u početnoj postavi. ** Juniorska reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Juniorsko europsko prvenstvo u Grčkoj: Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju. ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije: Prva utakmica za reprezentaciju protiv Italije. * 1983. godina ** Šibenka - finale državnog prvenstva: Dražen pogađa dva slobodna bacanje i donosi Šibenci prvi naslov prvaka države. Dva dana kasnije prvenstvo joj je oduzeto i dodjeljeno Bosni za zelenim stolom. ** Šibenka: Dražen predvodi Šibenku u drugo finale Kupa Koraća, ali opet gube od Limogesa. * 1984. godina ** Dražen prelazi u Cibonu Zagreb. ** Olimpijske igre u Los Angelesu. Dražen osvaja brončanu medalju. Trener Mirko Novosel. * 1985. godina ** Grčka: Europsko klupsko finale, Cibona pobjeđuje Real Madrid 87:78. Dražen postiže 36 koševa. ** Finale državnog play-offa: Cibona - Crvena Zvezda Beograd 2:1. Utakmica #1 - 97:88; Utakmica #2 - 89:92; Utakmica #3 - 119:106. Dražen postiže 32 koša u trećoj utakmici. ** Finale Kupa: Cibona pobjeđuje Jugoplastiku Split 104:83. Dražen postiže 39 koševa. ** Sveučilišne igre u Japanu: peto mjesto. Trener: Krešimir Ćosić * 1986. godina ** Cibona: Klupsko europsko finale u Budimpešti, Cibona pobjeđuje Žalgiris Kaunas 94:82. Dražen postiže 22 koša. ** Finale Kupa: Cibona pobjeđuje Bosnu Sarajevo 110:98. Dražen postiže 46 koševa. ** Finale državnog play-offa: Cibona izgubila od Zadra 1:2. Cibona završila sezonu sa 21 pobjedom i 1 porazom. Utakmica #1 - 84:70; Utakmica #2 -73:84; Zadar je pobjedio Cibonu u trećoj utakmici nakon produžetaka 110:111 ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Svjetsko prvenstvo u Španjolskoj. Dražen osvaja brončanu medalju. Trener Krešimir Čosić. ** Izabran od Portland Trail Blazersa u trećem krugu - sveukupno 60 izbor. * 1987. godina ** Cibona: Državno prvenstvo. Iako je Cibona srušila vlastiti rekorod sa 22 pobjede i nula poraza, poražena je u polufinalu protiv Crvene Zvezde sa 2:1. Utakmica #1 - 92:74. Utakmica #2 - 92:94. Utakmica #3 - 103:104. Dražen postiže 48 koševa u trećoj utakmici. ** Finale Europskog kupa: Cibona pobjeđuje Scavolini Pesar 89:74. Dražen postiže 28 koševa. ** Sveučilišne igre u Zagrebu. Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju. ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Europsko prvenstvo u Grčkoj. Dražen osvaja brončanu medalju. Trener Krešimir Čosić * 1988. godina ** Cibona Finale Kupa: Cibona pobjeđuje Jugoplastiku 82:80. ** Finale Kupa Koraća: Cibona izgubila od Real Madrida. ** OI u Seoulu 1988: osvojena srebrna medalja. Trener Dušan Ivković. ** Dražen prelazi u Real Madrid. * 1989. godina ** Real Madrid Finale Kupa Španjolske: Real pobjeđuje Barcelonu ** Državno prvenstvo Španjolske: Real Madrid je izgubio petu odlučujuću utakmicu protiv Barcelone. ** Finale europskog kupa: Real pobjeđuje Snaidro Caserte. Dražen postiže 62 koša. ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Europsko prvenstvo u Zagrebu: Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju. Najbolji igrač prvenstva. * 1990. godina ** Dražen prelazi u Portland Trail Blazerse, nije previše igrao prvu sezonu u NBA. U prosjeku 12.6 minuta te 7.6 koševa po utakmici. ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Svjetsko prvenstvo u Buenos Airesu: Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju. Trener Dušan Ivković * 1991. godina ** New Jersey Nets Dražen prelazi u New Jersey Netse. Dražen igra u prosjeku 16.6 minuta te postiže 10.2 koševa po utakmici. * 1992. godina ** New Jersey Nets Druga sezone u Netsima donijela je Draženu par priznanja: nominaciju za najnaprednijeg igrača u NBA. Dražen je predvodio Netse za 20.6 koševa po utakmici, te cijelu NBA ligu (za bekove) sa 50.8 posto šuta iz igre. Također, predvodio je Netse u postotku šuta iz igre sa 50.8 posto te slobodnih bacanja 80.8 posto. ** Reprezentacija Hrvatske - Olimpijske igre u Barceloni: Dražen i Hrvatska su osvojili srebrnu medalju igrajući protiv Dream Teama predvođenog igračima kao što su Michael Jordan, Magic Johnson, Larry Bird... * 1993. godina mini|Dres Netsa ** New Jersey Nets Najbolja sezone karijere. Izabran u treću postavu NBA. Predvodio sve bekove NBA u postotku šuta iz igre 51.8 posto, te Netse u koševima 22.3, postotku šuta 51.8 i postotku slobodnih bacanja 87.0 posto. Najviše koševa u NBA ligi Dražen postiže protiv Houstona, 44 koša. ** Reprezentacija Hrvatske - Kvalifikacije za europsko prvenstvo: Draženova zadnja utakmica. Hrvatska - Slovenija u Wroclawu, Poljska. Reference Vanjske poveznice *Članak o Draženu Petroviću iz NBA Hrvatska *Članak o Draženu Petroviću iz Šibenika *Stranica u počast Dražena Petrovića *Memorijalni centar Dražen Petrović *Profil Dražena Petrovića na Košarkaškoj dvorani slavnih *Profil Dražena Petrovića na Naismith kući slavnih *Profil Dražena Petrovića na basketpedya.com Ostali projekti Kategorija:Hrvatski košarkaši Kategorija:Svjetski prvaci u košarci Kategorija:Biografije, Šibenik Kategorija: Dobitnici nagrade Franjo Bučar Kategorija:Košarkaši Cibone Zagreb bat-smg:Dražen Petrović bs:Dražen Petrović ca:Dražen Petrović cs:Dražen Petrović de:Dražen Petrović el:Ντράζεν Πέτροβιτς en:Dražen Petrović eo:Dražen Petrović es:Dražen Petrović fi:Dražen Petrović fr:Dražen Petrović he:דראז'ן פטרוביץ' it:Dražen Petrović ja:ドラゼン・ペトロビッチ lt:Dražen Petrović nl:Dražen Petrović no:Drazen Petrovic pl:Dražen Petrović sh:Dražen Petrović sl:Dražen Petrović sq:Drazhen Petroviq sr:Дражен Петровић sv:Dražen Petrović tr:Dražen Petrović zh:德拉任·彼得罗维奇